


How Not To Summon A Demon

by ViviPeach



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Abusive Parents, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, HE GON FIND ANOTHER GIRL AND HE WONT MISS YA, HE GON SKRRT AND HIT THE DAB LIKE WIZ KHALIFA, I GUESS THEY NEVER MISS, I hate tagging, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Witchcraft, YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND I BET HE DOESNT KISS YA, and the trolls are humans/various other creatures, but like a modern fantasy, but like the humans are demons, depictions of violence, dirk is a really good bro, first fic aaa, for now, fuck bro, fuck help, hit or miss, huh, i dont know how tags work, i think thats all, injuries, kanaya lowkey witchy, like seriously my poor baby, love yall, mwah, not bro bro just dirk, ok more tags aaa, or demon child abuse, poor dave strider, seriously poor fucking dave, specifically relationship tags like are they all romantic or also platonic HELP ME, tho bro is there too, will add more characters n stuff, witch kanaya maryam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviPeach/pseuds/ViviPeach
Summary: In which Karkat hesitantly goes along with Kanaya's plan to summon A demon.BEING REWRITTEN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Homestuck fic hngh  
> not good at tags  
> help me  
> aaa

"This, Is fucking ridiculous, Kanaya." Karkat huffed as he walked into her home. "Seriously. Demons aren't to be messed with! They're Evil, And Bad, and Murderous, And-" 

"Karkat, Please. It's going to be Fine, you mustn't worry! I Know what I'm Doing." 

"..Right. Of course." He grumbled to himself. "Why do you even want to do this anyway?"

"Because, Karkat. Demons fascinate Me! their wings, the horns, the different colors, it's so interesting!" She led Karkat into her living room. it was a trendy and elegantly furnished room, with a large cauldron in the middle. shelves lined the walls holding potion ingredients and magical oddities. "I Have the base portal down already, it isn't functioning though..Did you bring the flower?" 

"Yes, Obviously. It was A Fucking Pain in the Ass to find, You better be thankful." Karkat dug through his pockets and took out a small ziplock bag containing a red flower with large petals. "Seriously I fell down a fucking hill to find a patch of these fucking things." 

Kanaya carefully took the bag from his grip. "And I thank you for your effort. Let's get started, shall we?" She made her way to the cauldron and dumped the content of the bag into it. 

"...Is something supposed to happen or-HOLY FUCK!" 

An explosion of light came from the cauldron, Karkat had to cover his eyes it was so bright. Suddenly Kanaya was on the floor with a bloody and bruised demon on her lap.

"Oh, shit.." The demon groaned, sitting up off of Kanaya. he was..interesting to say the least. Strawberry blonde hair, pale freckled skin, he would've been extremely attractive if not for the Horns, The Wings, And the weird black marks on his arm. He had a pair of Sunglasses on, Which immediately put you off. Who the fuck wears sunglasses indoors? Though this was a demon, who knew if they even lived in houses or had buildings. after a beat of silence, Kanaya spoke up.

"Well, That wasn't what I had been expecting...Do you have a name?"

He Hesitated before answering. "Strider." His voice was raspy as if he had just been shrieking at the top of his lungs. "I'm Uh...Sorry for going through your portal. Needed to escape something." He leaned back against the cauldron. He looked absolutely exhausted, not to mention he was bleeding out onto the carpet. That's gonna be a bitch to get out, demon blood is pure black. 

"Hey Shitstain, If you didn't notice you're kinda bleeding to death. Kanaya has a first aid kit, do you...Need Help?" 

"No, I need to get back." He shakily stood to his feet and immediately fell. He hissed in pain. "On second thought, Sure, sounds Great."

Kanaya quickly stood and went to grab her first aid kit. In the meantime, Karkat helped The Demon to the Couch.

Kanaya Came back seconds later. She quickly started to treat the demon's wounds, careful to not hurt him or make it worse. after a while of this, she had finished. She sat back and admired her handiwork.

"And how do you feel?"

"Better, Definitely. Uh, Thanks." He sat up on the couch, wincing slightly.

"Please, Don't Mention It. Now, Strider, If you feel up to it, Can I ask you about the Demon world? I'm Dying to know."

He thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure, Why the hell not. You saved my life, its the least I could do." Kanaya Smiled at this and nodded back. She stood up and got her notepad, then sat back down.

"So, Strider...Does the Color scheme of A Demon mean anything?"

"It means fucking everything. It's kind of like A Class thing. I'm A Red Demon, One of the highest colors there is. Someone, Say a Purple Demon, Would be Very low. Green Is kind of Mid tier. Colors like Crimson, Red Bronze, Orange, And Yellow are very high up there."

"I See..What effect does being a Low Demon have?"

"It Affects where you live, What you Work As, What you're Treated like. Typically, Low Demons are Treated like Shit. Usually in Armys sent on suicide missions. Though Purple Demons differ from other Low Colors. They have Fuckin' Crazy Strength in Magic. They're not Treated as High Demons at all, But they don't get killed for the sake of being killed."

"Sounds pretty awful...You Mentioned an Army. Who Leads these Armys? Whos Your Leader?"

He tensed at the mention of a leader. "That would be my Bro, He's The Demon King."

"..And? Don't Fucking stop there." Karkat crossed his arms.

The demon rubbed his neck anxiously. "There isn't much to say. He's a chill dude. He raised me. I'm Not Royalty, though."

"Alright, Well moving on. How-" Kanaya was interrupted mid-sentence by another flash of light. This time, Out stepped a Female Demon. She looked very Classy, other than the worry stricken look on her face.

"Dave!" The new demon rushed to Strider, pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh, Hey sis." His voice was muffled by her arms. 

She pulled back. "Gods, We were so worried, That fight looked exceptionally bad. Deidrick was not holding back. Then you went through that portal-Hold on, Are you even okay? Are you Bleeding?" She carefully inspected him for wounds, as a mother would to their child.

"Rose, Chill, I'm fine. This Human over here bandaged me up, good as new." He gestured to Kanaya, Who was Awestruck by Rose.

Rose walked over to her, taking her hands. "I Am so grateful, Thank you for caring for him. We are in your Debt."

"Please, It was nothing. I'm just worried about the blood staining my carpet." Rose glanced to the floor, eyes falling on the now dry puddle of black. 

"Terribly sorry about that. I'd chalk it up to Dave not being more careful if I had not known how injured he was."

"I'm sorry, Dave? He referred to Himself as Strider."

"Ah, That is just A Demon thing. Typically we go by our last names unless we're among close friends or family. You have done me and Dave a great service, Please feel free to use our first names. I'm Rose, Rose Lalonde."

"Kanaya Maryam, A Pleasure. This is my Friend Karkat Vantas." Karkat waved awkwardly. Rose smiled in return. 

"It is good to meet both of you. Again, Thank you so much for taking care of Dave."

"Speaking of Dave, Dave needs to go back home before Bro gets too mad." He shakily stood up from the couch. 

"Hey, You literally had a fucking hole in your stomach the size of my fist. Sit the fuck back down." Karkat gestured for him to get back onto the couch.

"Actually, I Do need to take Dave. I Have some healing potions back at my home to get him back in shape. Though i Assure you, this will not be the last time We see you. As I mentioned, We are in Your debt." Rose walked over to dave, who put an arm around her shoulders. she helped him get into the portal and vanished, Dave in tow.

"Well, that happened."

"Indeed it did, Karkat..For now, let us just get this blood out of my carpet." 

"Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’ve had a lot of shit going on which has prevented me from updating and I’m really sorry about that, ahh
> 
> Oh and I think it was stated in the first chap but Deidrick is Bro.

It had only been a few weeks sense the initial incedent and Karkat was still reeling. Kanaya didn’t seem to think it as absolutely fucking insane as he did. Fucking demons! And the blood was very much stuck in Kanaya’s carpet, though she weirdly didn’t mind. 

Karkat shrugged it off and got back to work. Making sandwiches for people, truly his dream job. They’re all fucking assholes, he thought to himself. Except the occasional customer, and one of his regulars. He recalled her name being Jane? She had always been decent towards him, and tipped him a bit extra. And being the now college graduate he was living in a shitty apartment with drug dealing neighbors and crime surrounding him, he appreciated it. 

Speaking of Jane, Karkat lifted his head from his sandwich making to see she had entered the little restaurant (if you could even call it that), with a few other people. Karkats eyes widened with the realization of how similar some of them looked to those demons they met. The one with the orange eyes looked sort of like Strider, the one with the bright pink eyes looked a Bit like Rose. Both looked older then they did though. Karkat net eyes with one of their orange ones and quickly looked away. He had a bad feeling about this.

Jane happily walked up to the counter with the two in tow, along with a third one he had yet to really think about. He didn’t strike him as odd, as the other two did. “Karkat, good morning! Still making the best sandwiches on the block?”

“Please, if they were the best I wouldn’t still be working in this shithole.” 

“You raise a good point!” She smiled. “Oh, I brought some friends this time! Jake, Roxy, Dirk, meet Karkat, and vice versa.”

The woman he could only assume was roxy, grinned at him. “Hi! Oh it’s so good to meet you, Janey raves about this place!” Karkat nodded, hoping that he wasn’t being too obvious with how uncomfortable he was. 

“Well, we do have good fucking food, so.” He shrugged.

The Man with the orange eyes stayed silent, looking Karkat up and down. The other one, seeming to sense the tension took Karkats hand, shaking it a bit too hard.

“Hello chap! It’s a pleasure! Name’s Jake, and don’t mind my pal Dirk here, he isn’t as social as the rest of us.”

Karkats eyes flicked over to ‘Dirk’ again and back to Jake. “It’s fine, I’m not either. So what can I get you guys?”

“I’ll have my usual, and as for them, Im not sure. We may need a second to decide.”

“Oh I’ll just get whatever you’re getting Janey, I’m sure it’s good!” Roxy chimed in. Jake looked at the menu for in Karkats opinion, way too long before speaking.

“Could I get Tuna and Cucumber? On Sourdough.”

Karkat blinked. What. The Fuck. “Uh, sure I guess. And you?” Karkat didn’t meet Dirks eyes. Something really irked him.

“Not hungry.”

“Oh come off it Dirk! Jane brought us out here, we might as well eat!” Jake nudged Dirk in the elbow.

“Alright, I’ll just get a Tuna Salad Sandwich.”

Karkat nodded and started working on their orders. One of his coworkers rang them up. In the meantime Karkat couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. It was really, really disturbing. He finished their sandwiches and put them on a platter, walking over to where they were waiting. It wasn’t Janes usual table, but that was a two person table anyways. This one was a bit bigger.

“Here, enjoy.” Jane smiled and thanked him, and he quickly went back behind the counter. Eventually their group left, leaving a bigger then usual tip for him. Karkat smiled a bit at this, it was worth the weird feeling he got from those two. He surely had just been imagining things when they looked like those demons, right? Definitely. Hours later, After everybody had gone hope for the night, And Karkat finished cleaning up, he left the restaurant. It was maybe eight or nine, Karkat wasn’t sure. His phone had died midway through his shift, but it didn’t really matter. 

Then suddenly out of seemingly nowhere, hANDS were pulling him into an alley, and he was being pressed against said ally’s wall. Perfect. 

“Fuck-Shit dude, I’ll give you my money but it isn’t muc-“ he cut himself off with a grunt as he was pushed back against the wall. He took a second to see his attacker-what the hell? 

“Dirk? You’re that guy Jane brought in earlier, what the fuck?”

“Shut up, I don’t care about your money. You realized something earlier, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Was this how he was gonna die? He never got to say goodbye to anybody-fuck this sucked.

“Shut up, and tell me what you know.”

“You guys just looked like some people I met! It was unsettling!”

“What were their Names!” They were yelling, at this point he was surprised nobody had found the two of them. Fearing for his life, he answered.

“Rose and Dave!”

The grip Dirk had on him loosened. “..last names?”

“Uh, shit, Strider and Lalonde.” A second later, he found himself on the ground. He scrambled to his feet. “Look, can I go now? Uh, please?”

“Where did you see them? Are they okay?” He looked worried.

“My friend was trying to summon some shit and Dave came out, Bled all over my friends carpet. Me and Her patched him up, and Rose picked him up and took him back god knows where. Said that we were ‘in her debt’ and that we’d see her again or whatever.”

“I Wasn’t lying, either.”

Karkat glanced up to see Rose, having come seemingly out of nowhere. Dirk was hard to read, but he almost looked..Guilty?

“Rose, I-“

“Don’t.” Her voice was cold, dangerous. Dirk shut up quickly.

“What did you think Deidrick would do when the only heir to the throne went missing? Did you think nothing would change?” She glared at him. Wow. This seemed like a really personal moment He should not be here for. 

“I didn’t-“

“You didn’t what, Dirk? What did you think would happen to Dave?” Dirk Grimaced at the mention of him, and rose continued. “You know how Deirdrick is. You should know what he’s doing to Dave. You should be ashamed of yourself, not for leaving but for letting this happen and not caring enough to even leave us a way of contact! Jade tried so hard to find you-oh, how is everybody by the way? Tell Roxy I said hello-She and John were heart broken when Jake and Jane left, I was when Roxy left for a while, but you know what Dave felt? He was happy for you, he was happy you managed to leave. And he endures the countless fights and beatings because he doesn’t want him to go and find you. You don’t deserve my Brother.” Jesus Christ, Karkat really felt like he was intruding. But he was too paralyzed in fear to move, because holy shit she was angry. Dirk looked horrified, which was a weird expression on his face.

“Jesus Christ, what?” His voice shook. Rose took a deep breath before speaking again.

“I’m sorry for losing my temper, but..I can’t convince him to leave. I can’t convince him to leave that piece of shit he considers a brother, because he thinks if he leaves he’s going to go searching for you. And we all know he will find you if that happens.”

Dirk buried his face in his hands. 

“I never meant for this to happen, Rose. I never-Fuck, is he okay?”

“He’s currently recovering from his last ordeal, but that isn’t what we should be talking about right now.”

“Then should I go?” Karkat piped in. 

“Oh, how awful of me-I was so caught up in this I completely forgot you were there. Yes, you may go. I’m very sorry about this situation.” Karkat nodded and quickly stood up, leaving the alleyway.

Rose turned back to Dirk. “Why did you leave? Why did you all leave?” The look of genuine hurt on her face was only worsening Dirks newfound guilt.

“It wasn’t my Idea okay? It was Roxy’s. We all were so sick of that life and that world, so she seggusted this. Jakes Magic disguises us as humans, and we blend right in. I’m sorry Rose, burn none of us are going back.”

“I didn’t expect you to. I don’t want you to.”

“What? Then what was the point of this?”

“I want your help.”

“...with what?”

“I want to Kill Deidrick.”


	3. NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!!

Hey so

I’m planning on rewriting this story, and making I think less centric on the strilondes and their respective relationships, and involve more of the trolls and the alpha trolls, etc.

I have so much planned for this story, it isn’t over!! Just is going to be rewritten. I’m sorry about this guys ahh

I am however leaving this up!!


End file.
